Capturing the Moon
by veritium5
Summary: What happens when a god from a different pantheon is forced to stay with Artemis and her hunters. Comedy and a lot of fights are sure to happen. Follow the story of Percy Jackson, God of Shadows, Assassination and the Night, as he is forced to become Artemis's friend. Maybe, he'll become something even more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys (and girls). This is story is a PercyXArtemis Fanfic (Pertamis!). It's an AU where Percy is a god from a different Parthenon, meaning he's not Greek at all. It takes place before the events of PJTO. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Percy Jackson. *sob sob***

**Artemis POV:**

Artemis sighed. She was at another boring Olympian meetings. Hade was staring at his feet, Hermes was texting on his phone, and Apollo was listening to his iPod. Most of the other Olympians were staring out into space, probably as bored as she was. Her thoughts started to wander off into space as Zeus continued to ramble on about unimportant things. Suddenly, Zeus spoke to her.

"Well daughter, what do you say?" Zeus asked.

Artemis just stared back blankly at him. "What?"

Zeus just sighed. "I know that these meeting can get boring, but I would appreciate it if you would try to pay attention. Artemis just huffed. I don't see any other person paying attention. "Anyways, since Artemis wasn't paying attention, I suppose I'll have to repeat the entire situation."

Everyone in the throne room groaned upon hearing this. "Nice going, little sis!" Apollo jeered.

"SHUT UP, APOLLO! WE ALL KNOW I'M OLDER!" Artemis screamed back at him. All the other Olympians groaned when hearing this, knowing that Artemis and Apollo were going to start another stupid argument, one that had been going on for hundreds of years.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, little sis," Apollo retorted.

Zeus groaned. "Listen, Apollo. We've discussed this over 100 times! YOU'RE THE YOUGER ONE! NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Apollo looked face visibly fell upon hearing this, and Artemis only snickered. Zeus decided to continue talking. "Anyways, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, we have recently detected an abnormal amount of power in the Midwest. We think that it is radiating from one person or thing. We want you, Artemis, to track down this thing. If it's a monster, kill it. But, if it's a person, bring them to Olympus, so we can determine how they obtained their power, and their fate," Zeus finished, ominously.

Artemis was beyond excited. She hadn't gotten a hunt in several years. About time, she thought. "Of course, father," was Artemis's reply. "I'll get my hunters ready, and we will start tracking the monster two days from today."

_**At the Hunters' Base: **_

Artemis was deep in conversation with her lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade, in her tent. "We'll need to move out tomorrow, Zoe. Prepare the hunters to get ready to move out, while I go gather supplies we'll need. We're going to leave two days from now."

"Of course, my lady," was Zoe's response. "But, if you don't mind my asking, what are we hunting?" (A/N: I know that Zoe is supposed to talk in Old English, but honestly, Zoe's going to have a lot of lines of dialogue, and I don't feel like translating every single line into Old English. Sorry. You can just imagine that she learned modern English or something like that.)

"I actually don't know what we are exactly hunting. Zeus said that him and the other Olympians have detected a thing with an abnormal amount of power. So our job is to track down this thing and kill it, if it's a monster. But, if it's a person, we're supposed to bring them to Olympus." Artemis responded.

Zoe nodded. "Ok, I'll start preparing the hunters right now." With that, Zoe left Artemis's tent and started to give out instructions to the other hunters.

_**Hunter's New Base (3 Days Later):**_

Zoe was in Artemis's tent again, having a tactical conversation with her. "Any luck finding the source of this power, Lady Artemis?" Zoe asked.

Artemis responded, "I'm afraid not. I'm still trying to locate the power signature. It's gone off the map, so to speak, right after the Olympian meeting. Quite fishy, if you ask me." Zoe opened her mouth again, right about to ask another question, when the other hunters started to shout from outside.

Artemis and Zoe quickly ran outside, to find the cause of the disturbance. When they exited Artemis's tent, they were greeted by the sight of a person being escorted by two of Artemis's hunters. Artemis quickly recognized that it was a boy, about 17 years old. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered his face, so it was impossible to see his face, even in broad daylight. Finally, a distraction from the constant work of tracking down the monster/person, Artemis thought.

She sneered at him. "What do you think your doing here, little boy?" putting as much contempt as possible on the word "boy".

"Oh you know, I was strolling around in this forest, when these beautiful ladies decided to escort me to meet their master," he retorted sarcastically.

Artemis's temper flared. How dare he try to flirt with her hunter, even if he was sarcastic? "Do you know what we do to boys we find intruding around our base?" she replied.

"Give them a parting gift and let them leave?" he deadpanned.

Artemis didn't even know that it was possible to get any angrier, yet she did. "No. We kill them," she hissed back at him. "And now, it's your turn to die. Any last words?"

"Do you like to bet, Artemis?" he responded.

This question caught Artemis off guard. "Why?"

"I propose a bet, Artemis. One archery contest, ten arrows each. If I win, you have to bring me to Olympus during an Olympian meeting and not harm me. If you win, you are free to do whatever you wish with me."

Artemis snorted. "Foolish boy. You think you can beat the Goddess of Archery? Prepare to die."

"Since you agree to the terms, swear it on the Styx."

Artemis sighed "I swear on the Styx to the terms that I and the boy have agreed on." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Zoe, you will referee." Artemis smirked as she walked to the archery range, the other hunters following, eager to see this foolish boy put in his place.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Zoe said, starting off the archery contest. Artemis finished in 3 seconds, right at the same time as the mysterious boy. Artemis turned her back on the range and started to walk back to the main base.

"Any last words?" she taunted to the boy.

"Yes, when can I go meet the Olympians?" he responded.

"What?" she asked confused.

She looked back at the archery range, right when Zoe exclaimed "The boy wins." Artemis stared. _Impossible_. But, as she looked back at the targets, she realized that Zoe was right. This mysterious boy had beaten Artemis, the Goddess of Archery and the Hunt, in an archery competition, no less. All of the hunters were staring in shock.

"Impossible. You must have been cheating," she accused the boy.

"I swear on the Styx that I did not cheat, and this contest was a fair contest." Thunder rumbled in the distance again.

Artemis stared at him. _No, no, no!_ Artemis thought. _How could I possibly lose?_ "No. I refuse to honor our agreement."

"You must honor our agreement. You swore on the Styx." Artemis sighed. _The boy was right,_ she thought.

"Fine, I will bring you to the next meeting," she said. "Leave our camp now, and I fill find you and bring you when I know that we have another meeting."

It was at this moment that Apollo choose to flash in. "Hey little sis. Zeus told me to find you. We have another meeting." Artemis sighed yet again. _Zeus isn't going to be happy with me_, she thought.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So guys, what do you think? Not too shabby for a first chapter, right? (At least I hope ). Anyways, please comment/follow/like this story if you enjoyed it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Since I'm still on break, I decided to post another update before school starts up again. Oh, and I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

** PJandLequalsLove, DragonClan, and WHiteEagle1985:**

**Thanks guys/girls for the review!**

** Narmo:**

**Don't worry. Zeus doesn't force the foreign god to do anything! You'll see what I mean in this chapter.**

**Brief Recap:**

Artemis stared at him. _No, no, no!_ Artemis thought. _How could I possibly lose?_ "No. I refuse to honor our agreement."

"You must honor our agreement. You swore on the Styx." Artemis sighed. _The boy is right,_ she thought.

"Fine, I will bring you to the next meeting," she said. "Leave our camp now, and I fill find you and bring you when I know that we have another meeting."

It was at this moment that Apollo choose to flash in. "Hey little sis. Zeus told me to find you. We have another meeting." Artemis sighed yet again. _Zeus isn't going to be happy with me_, she thought.

**Artemis POV:**

I looked at the mysterious boy. I really didn't want to bring him to Olympus. But, I swore on the Styx, so if I don't, I'm in major trouble. But, if I brought him to Olympus, I would surely face Zeus's wraith. I sighed. _Death by lightning bolt, or instant death?_ I sighed yet again. _I would take Zeus on over an oath on the Styx any day. _"Change of plans, your going to Olympus with me right now."

The only response I got was a smile from the boy. I still wondered were he came from and who he is. "Here grab on to my hand and I'll teleport us to Olympus." He walked towards me, and grabbed onto my hand, still showing no expression, although I couldn't be to sure, as even close up, I could only see his mouth.

"Aw look. Little Arty finally got a boyfriend," Apollo said. I glared at him, with a look that would make most grown men wet themselves.

"Do not call me 'Arty'," I retorted back at him. "And he is not my boyfriend."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, _Arty_," Apollo taunted back. "And let's hurry up and go." With that, Apollo flashed away to the throne room, me following right after him with the boy.

_**The Throne Room:**_

As a flashed into the throne room, I realized that everyone else was already there, except for Hermes, who was still out on a delivery. As I sat down, Hermes flashed in and took his seat.

"Ok. Now that everyone's here…" Zeus started and then faltered. "Artemis, who is the boy with you?"

I sighed yet again. _This must have been the tenth time I sighed today, _I thought. _Stress must be really getting to me. Stupid boy, this is all his fault_. "Well, it's a long story. Basically, we made a bet and I lost. Since I lost, I had to bring the boy to one of our meetings."

Zeus looked pretty ticked off. He stared at they boy, yet the boy still showed no emotion, not even the slightest amount of fear. "You dare seek the council without our permission? I should kill you and send you right to Tartarus."

The boy looked at him and said, "You could try. But it's kind of hard to kill a god, isn't it?"

We all stared at him. None of us even suspected that he was a god. Zeus, being the arrogant idiot he is, said, "HA! You dare call yourself a god. Well, then taste my bolt!" Saying that, he tossed his bolt straight at the boy.

The boy stared straight at the bolt, and caught it with his hand. He then threw it at a wall and created a huge hole in it. "Was that really necessary?"

We all continued to stare at him. Most of the gods' and goddesses' jaws were about to hit the floor. Even Zeus stared at him, in total shock. "What do you want, boy," he managed to growl back.

"Ok. Here's the deal," the boy responded as he took of his hood. He looked Caucasian, with raven black hair and sea green eyes. If we hadn't just seen him catch Zeus's master bolt, he could have been mistaken for a son of Poseidon. "So, as some of you might have figured out, I'm a god. But, I'm not Greek, obviously. My name's Percy Jackson. I am the God of Shadows, Night, and Assassinations. Basically, the gods from my pantheon have started to fade, since no mortals believe in them anymore and they have no demigod children, and I want to join your pantheon. So, what do you say?"

**Percy's POV:**

I finished my huge speech and mentally sighed. That was probably one of the longest speeches I've ever given. I'm not a talkative person, as you might have figured out. Zeus was still staring at me in shock. "Well? What do you think?"

Zeus finally got back his tongue. "WELL! WHAT DO I THINK? I THINK YOU ARE A THREAT TO OLYMPUS AND SHOULD BE DESTROYED!"

I sighed. Why did Zeus have to be so stubborn? "I swear on the River Styx that I will remain loyal to the Olympians." I simply said. Thunder rumbled in the distance, signifying the oath was sealed.

"Um… Well…" Zeus stuttered, trying to find a reason of why I couldn't become a Greek god.

"I could be really useful to you guys," I said. "You all saw how powerful I was."

Artemis snorted. "And real humble too." I chose to ignore her.

Finally, Zeus thought of an evil plan that would punish/torture both Artemis and Percy. "Very well. If you are to become a Greek god, you must keep all your domains, and also become a Guardian of the Hunt. There are no negotiations. Take this deal or leave it."

I paled. _Maybe I should have been nicer to Artemis,_ I thought. "Well seeing as I have no other choice, I accept."

Artemis instantly stood up. "FATHER! I will not accept this!" she screamed.

"You must or you will lose you hunt!" Zeus retorted.

Artemis sat down, defeated, and muttered some curses at Zeus that would have put most sailors to shame.

"It is done. Meet the new Greek god, Percy something. He is now the God of Night, Shadows, and Assassination, as well as the Guardian of the Hunt," Zeus said. "And the meeting is concluded."

Artemis glared daggers at me as she walked towards me. "Our base is in Yosemite National Park," she spat at me.

I started to apologize. "Look, Artemis. Sorry about what I said earlier. I needed to get you mad so I could convince you to make a bet. I'm really sorry."

She snorted. "You can take your insincere apology and shove it up your _poldex_." Finishing, she flashed out of the throne room.

I sighed. An angry goddess and a death threat all before noon. _Must be a new record_, I thought sarcastically. _Well, time to get going_.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please review/follow/favorite. Thanks! I'll try to write the next chapter ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I probably won't be able to update as often as I have, cause I'm pretty busy. But, I'm hoping to be able to update once a week (though I doubt that I'll be able to). Sorry! But here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"It is done. Meet the new Greek god, Percy something. He is now the God of Night, Shadows, and Assassination, as well as the Guardian of the Hunt," Zeus said. "And the meeting is concluded."

Artemis glared daggers at me as she walked towards me. "Our base is in Yosemite National Park," she spat at me.

I started to apologize. "Look, Artemis. Sorry about what I said earlier. I needed to get you mad so I could convince you to make a bet. I'm really sorry."

She snorted. "You can take your insincere apology and shove it up your _poldex_." Finishing, she flashed out of the throne room.

I sighed. An angry goddess and a death threat all before noon. _Must be a new record_, I thought sarcastically. _Well, time to get going_.

**Artemis POV:**

I was still pretty angry. Zeus had pretty much forced a man, a virtual stranger, may I add, into the hunters. Now, I'm stuck with thinking of an explanation for why there was going to be a _male_ hanging around our camp for the rest of our immortal lives. Not going to be easy.

I finally arrived right in the center of the camp. "Girls, gather around. I have an announcement to make." I waited as all the hunters gathered around the campfire, which was in the center of the camp. "From now on, there will be a male in our hunt." I looked around, studying their expressions. They ranged from pure shock to extreme anger to looks of betrayal. Instantly, shouts of protests started to ring out, and my next sentence was drowned out in the noise.

"EVERYONE, QUIET DOWN!" I yelled. "There's absolutely nothing we can do. It's on Zeus's orders. Any questions?"

Most of the hunters will still pretty shocked. Only my lieutenant, Zoe, raised her hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why did Zeus assign this male to the hunt?" she asked, her voice shaking from anger.

"Well, the boy we captured earlier today turned out to be a god from a different pantheon. Apparently, his is starting to fade, and he wanted to become a Greek god. After Zeus threw a temper tantrum, he finally agreed," I explained.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why he was assigned to the hunt. He could be doing a lot of other things," Zoe countered.

"I know. I think Zeus assigned him here because he was mad at me for even bringing the boy to Olympus."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Zoe asked.

"I tried, but he said that if I didn't agree to this, I would lose my hunt," I answered.

Zoe looked horrified. "Zeus is an idiot!" Thunder rumbled in the distance, sounding like a brewing storm.

"Be careful what you say. No matter what my father is, he is still King of the Gods and very powerful. "Anyways, he'll probably arrive soon, if he can find us. You are not to shoot him on sight."

Shouts of protests started to rise again. I raised my voice to be heard over all the noise. "However, if he steps out of line, I'm sure you can convince him to see the error in his ways," I finished, with an evil smile. The shouts of protests instantly stopped, as all the girls started thinking about how to torture this new comer the best. "Girls, I'm going into the forest for a walk. Zoe's in charge while I'm gone. Remember, no dead Guardian when I come back." All the goes started booing. I smiled on the inside, thinking about how well I had thought them." I put on a stern face and said, "I mean it, no dead boy when I come back. And if it's not the Guardian, leave me to deal with it when I come back." As I gave my final command, I started to walk away and into the forest.

**Percy POV:**

_**Near the Hunter's Camp:**_

I sighed. Of course Artemis had to be difficult and not accept a _sincere_ apology. She's probably going to kill me now, but I still have to try to apologize to her. Or else, this whole "Guardian of the Hunt" thing is going to end up being Hades for the rest of my immortal life. Well, it's now or never. I started to walk towards the camp.

I was about to walk into the forest when I sensed that Artemis had left the camp. I realized that it was probably not a good idea to enter the camp when Artemis wasn't around to explain my situation, so I started to follow her into the forest, without letting her know.

I was trailing her, about ten feet behind, when she said "Boy. Stop hiding, get up here, and tell me why you're following me."

I stared in shock. _Wow. She's really good at this_,I thought. I started to quickly walk towards her until we were about level, and I started to walk the same pace as her. "How did you know I was trailing you?" I asked.

She snorted. "You stepped on a branch about 50 feet back. Now answer my question," she finished, a flicker of annoyance crossing her face.

"I just wanted to talk." I answered. "About what I said on Olympus. It was completely sincere, I swear it on the River Styx." As I finished, thunder rumbled in the distance, sealing the oath.

Artemis stopped and I stopped with her. I took this moment to study her. She was in her twelve year old form, and had auburn hair with silvers eyes the color of the full moon. _She's pretty cute_, I thought. Then I realized what I was thinking. _Eww, did you just call a twelve year old cute? Pedophile! _my brain taunted me. _And she's a maiden goddess, you shouldn't be thinking about her like this_. I shook by head to clear it, and realized that Artemis was staring at me.

"What are you staring at me for?" she snapped at me.

"I was memorizing what you looked like, in case of an imposter," I lied smoothly. Artemis snorted in response. "Here, lets find a place to sit down and talk," I said.

We walked on a little bit farther, until we found a clearing with two falling trees. Artemis sat on one, while I sat on the other one, which was directly across from her. "Look. We can't go on hating each other, or this is going to be Hades for the rest of my immortal lives," I started.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"I swear on the River Styx that Lady Artemis can trust me to never betray her," I said. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Is that good enough for you?"

She huffed in response. "Fine. But I want to know about your past."

A pained looked crossed my face, and she must have noticed, because her gaze softened for a fraction of a second, before turning back into the same, emotionless expression. "I rather not talk about it today. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

I expected Artemis to protest, but to my surprise, she simply nodded. "Fine. I trust you. However, you still have to earn the trust of my hunters," she said, grinning evilly.

I groaned. "So be it. It's getting late, let's head back to camp."

Artemis nodded, and started to walk back towards the hunter's camp. I followed her, but made sure that I was at least 15 feet behind her, not wanting to make the hunters hate me already more than they did.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please favorite/follow/review if you like it, it would mean a lot. And, constructive criticism would definitely be appreciated, just no flames. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Previously:**

She huffed in response. "Fine. But I want to know about your past."

A pained looked crossed my face, and she must have noticed, because her gaze softened for a fraction of a second, before turning back into the same, emotionless expression. "I rather not talk about it today. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

I expected Artemis to protest, but to my surprise, she simply nodded. "Fine. I trust you. However, you still have to earn the trust of my hunters," she said, grinning evilly.

I groaned. "So be it. It's getting late, let's head back to camp."

Artemis nodded, and started to walk back towards the hunter's camp. I followed her, but made sure that I was at least 15 feet behind her, not wanting to make the hunters hate me already more than they did.

**Percy POV:**

I sighed. Getting the trust of the hunters was going to be hard, to say the least. I probably have a better chance with surviving a trip through Tartarus. I mean, getting the trust of Artemis was hard enough, and she only trusted me after I promised her that I would tell her my past. _I wonder why I promised that_, I thought. My past was dark, and that was an understatement. I would prefer that no one learned about it, but I would have to tell Artemis. Still, I was oddly happy that Artemis decided to trust me.

Artemis and I were about ten feet away from the entrance of the hunters' camp.

"I'll go in first, to tell the hunters that you've arrived, and to make sure that they won't try to kill you on sight," Artemis sighed.

"Oh, joy!" I mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that?" Artemis asked, looking a little bit annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied, as she started to walk into the camp.

"I'll shoot a silver flare into the air when you can come in," she said.

I stood outside for about ten minutes, waiting for the signal. Finally, I saw a silver beam shoot straight up in the air. _It's time_, I thought.

I started to walk into the camp. When I was no more than five feet in, ten silver arrows flew straight at me, flashing under the moonlight. _Of course_, I sarcastically thought to myself.

I dodged all the arrows, and said "You girls can step out of the bushes and trees now."

I saw a total of five girls pop out, two from a bush, one from one tree, and two from another tree. They started to walk towards me, menacingly. I noticed that they were all wearing silvery clothes, and were dressed like hunters. One of them, presumably the leader, stepped forward.

She had volcanic black eyes, with silky black hair and an air of royalty around her. "What are you doing here, _boy_?" she questioned.

Just down, I saw twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair run towards us. _Artemis_, I thought. She looked pretty peeved. "Zoe! I told you and the other hunters not to attack him. He's our Guardian now. Now apologize!"

Zoe glared at me and said "Sorry," thought she didn't look sorry at all.

Zoe and the other hunters started to walk back to their tents, as Artemis came forward to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I grinned at her. "Did you honestly think I would get injured that easily? What kind of Guardian would I be if I couldn't even avoid a few arrows?"

Artemis snorted. "Don't get so cocky, Percy. I'm sure that my hunters would have been much more violent had they not had orders from me to not attack you."

"Sure. Whatever you say. But I'm glad you care so much for me," I responded. Artemis looked flustered for a second, before glaring at me in response.

"Get so sleep, Percy. You have a long hard day ahead of you," she simply said.

My eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you just have to fight me tomorrow. I mean, how else will I know how qualified of a Guardian you are?" she responded, grinning the entire time. "Now get some sleep, and that's an order. Oh, and I've set up a tent for you to use."

"Yes mom," I said sarcastically, under my breath.

"What was that, Percy?" asked Artemis innocently.

"Nothing," I said, as I walked towards my tent.

"That's what I thought," responded Artemis cheekily. I kicked a rock in response.

**The Next Morning:**

I woke up the next morning, groaning and not wanting to get in. I closed my eyes, wanting to get a few more minutes of sleep. Suddenly, Artemis barged into my tent.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" she shouted. I groaned, until I felt ice cold water being poured onto me. I sat straight upright, the water washing away any grogginess. My sheets fell to my lap.

"What was that for, Artemis?"

"Well, I couldn't think of another way to wake you up," she responded.

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Well, this was the fastest way." It was then that she realized that I was shirtless. I mean, I don't look too bad, and yeah, I had muscles and a six-pack, but nothing super extreme. So what confused me was the fact that she was staring.

"What are you staring for?" I asked.

"Wuh?" Artemis turned red and looked away. "Put on a shirt, Percy."

It was then that I realized. _She's embarrassed_, I thought. I smile. This was the perfect chance to get back at her. Rarely was Artemis at a lack of words, and I planned to capitalize on this moment.

"Oh, is something bothering you?" I asked innocently.

"Ye- No!" she stumbled, turning even redder, and then turning around so that her back was facing me. _She's cute when she's flustered_, I thought. Then I mentally groaned. _I shouldn't be thinking of her like this. If she knew what I was thinking, she'd probably kill me_.

Artemis refused to turn back around. "Just put on a shirt and meet me at the archery range." With that, she left my tent and walked towards the archery range.

I grinned, but then my grin faded away. As much fun as it was to make fun of Artemis, somehow I knew that fighting her would not be fun at all, and definitely not easy.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed! Please favorite/follow/review if you like this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To all my loyal readers: You guys rock! Thanks for all the support that you've been giving me. Oh, and here's a new chapter, enjoy! ;)**

**Previously:**

It was then that I realized. _She's embarrassed_, I thought. I smiled. This was the perfect chance to get back at her. Rarely was Artemis at a lack of words, and I planned to capitalize on this moment.

"Oh, is something bothering you?" I asked innocently.

"Ye- No!" she stumbled, turning even redder, and then turning around so that her back was facing me. _She's cute when she's flustered_, I thought. Then I mentally groaned. _I shouldn't be thinking of her like this. If she knew what I was thinking, she'd probably kill me_.

Artemis refused to turn back around. "Just put on a shirt and meet me at the archery range." With that, she left my tent and walked towards the archery range.

I grinned, but then my grin faded away. As much fun as it was to make fun of Artemis, somehow I knew that fighting her would not be fun at all, and definitely not easy.

**Artemis POV:**

I stood at the archery range, which had been cleared of targets and other obstacles so I could fight. Most of the hunters had already gathered around the range, eager to see me beat Percy. _He may have beat me at archery, but he is so not going to win this battle_, I thought.

I noticed that Percy was walking towards the range, finally with a shirt on, as well as his signature hood/cape combo. I stared at his approaching figure, trying to intimidate him before the fight actually started. Well, I was more glaring at him. I was still angry with him for the little "stunt" he had pulled earlier. I mean, who did he think he was? But, I was angrier with myself for letting myself get flustered and embarrassed, since I considered showing weakness. And, I almost never show weakness.

Percy finally made it to the archery range and stood directly in front of me. I knew that the best way to ensure a victory was to make sure that my opponent wasn't fighting to their full potential. And, the best way to do that is to make them angry, since emotions make people irrational. So, I goaded him.

"Ready to lose, Percy?" I said, to the cheering of my hunters.

"Don't get too cocky, Artemis" was his cool response. Of course my hunters started to boo at that. I smiled internally at that. _I had trained them well_, I thought.

Percy that lifted his two arms up and opened up his hands. Two swords, pitch black, appeared in his hands. _Interesting design_, I thought, when I was examining his swords. They were straight-edged, and pitch black, blacker that the darkest night. All in all, they were actually pretty simple and plain. I then started to examine his other equipment. He seemed to be wearing nothing else of importance to this fight, unless the shirt he was wearing (which happened to also be black) was somehow reinforced.

I was actually unsure of the outcome of this fight, for the first time in my life. I mean, he had caught Zeus's master bolt, so saying that he was strong and powerful would be an understatement. I knew that to win, I would need to rely on my speed and agility.

"Well Percy, are you ready?" I asked, half tauntingly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," was his response.

Zoe, who I had already declared as the referee to this fight, started to count down. "Three… two…"

**Percy POV:**

I looked at my opponent, none other that Artemis herself, Goddess of the Hunt and Archery. I was instantly sure that without a doubt that this would be one of the most difficult fights of my life, maybe even the most difficult. I mean, she was an Olympian, and they didn't give that title to just anyone. (I wasn't too sure why Dionysius was an Olympian though.)

Artemis was wearing her standard hunter's outfit, and was equipped with a bow, a quiver filled with silver arrows, a couple of silver throwing knives, and her pair of silver hunting knives, which were longer and curved, unlike the shorter and straight hunting knives. I realized that she looked really good in this outfit, as it complemented her lithe, athletic body. And, I then mentally chastised myself for having a stupid thought like that. Of course, as I was having those stupid side thoughts, Zoe had gotten to zero.

Artemis charged straight at me, wasting no time in waiting for me to make the first move. She was extremely fast, a complete blur, as she flew towards me. My eyes widened in surprise. I knew instantly that Artemis far outclassed me in turns of speed and agility. I barely had enough time to bring my twin swords into a block before her two hunting knives slammed into them.

A loud clang of metal on metal rang out, as I involuntarily stepped back from the pure force of the blow. She was insanely strong, considering the fact that she was fighting in her 12-year old form. I knew that she was attempting to capitalize on her speed advantage. I knew that I was stronger, however, and started to push backwards with my dual swords, attempting to unbalance her.

Artemis, being the master fighter she was, instantly knew what I was trying to attempt, and in return somersaulted backwards so we had a quite a distance between us. Of course, I had expected a brief respite the flurry of Artemis's attacks. Of course, I had no such luck, as Artemis instantly pulled at her bow, and started to rapidly fire arrows at me. My eyes widened yet again. She shot her arrows so fast that they appeared as a pure silver stream. I knew that I was screwed unless I used my powers, so I summoned a wall of shadows that hardened so that they could deflect the arrows.

I could hear Artemis making a disapproving sound. "Tsk, tsk, Percy. Using powers is cheating."

"Well, you never specifically said we couldn't," I retorted.

Artemis's eyes narrowed in annoyance, and I smiled. I loved to get under her skin.

"Well, well. Look's like I'll need to even out the playing field," she said. As she finished her sentence, she dashed towards me. My eyes were as wide as saucer pans. She went so fast that I barely see her outline. And I thought she had been fast before!

I closed my eyes and used the shadows to track her. Inside my head, I saw the archery range and all the outline of all the things in it, including Artemis. It was kind of like echolocation with bats. A pretty useful power, if I say so myself.

For some reason, I noticed that Artemis had charged past me. I then noticed she had quickly pivoted on her heel, and charged straight towards me in attempt to attack me from the back. Right before she could hit me, I summersaulted backwards, and managed to scratch her back with my swords as she passed by under me. She then turned back around to face me as I turned around from my summersault. I couldn't see it, but I had a feeling that she was glaring at me.

She charged again at me, and I was forced to counter. We repeated this many times, and I could sense that both of us were starting to tire. So, I decided to go on the offensive.

As Artemis was recovering from one of her insanely fast charges, I took advantage of the distance between us and threw several throwing knives. And, as Artemis started to dodge them, I dashed right up two her and chopped straight down with a powerful blow that would have crushed a shield as well as the person holding the shield. Amazingly enough, Artemis managed to catch the blow by crossing her dual hunting knives in an "X" and catching my swords in between the "X".

We stared each other down, neither of us giving any space, locked in a stalemate. We both knew, however, that I would eventually win, since I was stronger. So, just as Artemis's strength began to waver, she kicked my heels and slashed downwards. From the searing pain in my stomach, I knew she had managed to hit me. But, she didn't manage to make it unscathed, as I know I had hit her stomach with one sword and one of her legs with the other. We both quickly recovered and stood up, facing each other.

Artemis started to charge, and I decided to try to end this as fast as possible and charged too. However, just as we were about to meet, I tripped on a rock and tumbled into her, making the both of us fall. I quickly recovered, and whipped both my swords in front of Artemis's neck.

I smiled, thinking I had won, until I realized that Artemis had managed to notch an arrow when I accidentally tackled her, and was now pointing it at my throat. She smiled at me, quite evilly in fact, and said "Well Percy, stalemate?"

I knew that we had tied, and quickly agreed. "Stalemate."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! What happens next? Well, you guys are going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out. *evil laugh* So guys, what do you think? If you like it, as always, please favorite, review, follow. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I don't really have anything to say, so here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own this book/book series.**

**Recap:**

We stared each other down, neither of us giving any space, locked in a stalemate. We both knew, however, that I would eventually win, since I was stronger. So, just as Artemis's strength began to waver, she kicked my heels and slashed downwards. From the searing pain in my stomach, I knew she had managed to hit me. But, she didn't manage to make it unscathed, as I know I had hit her stomach with one sword and one of her legs with the other. We both quickly recovered and stood up, facing each other.

Artemis started to charge, and I decided to try to end this as fast as possible and charged too. However, just as we were about to meet, I tripped on a rock and tumbled into her, making the both of us fall. I quickly recovered, and whipped both my swords in front of Artemis's neck.

I smiled, thinking I had won, until I realized that Artemis had managed to notch an arrow when I accidentally tackled her, and was now pointing it at my throat. She smiled at me, quite evilly in fact, and said "Well Percy, stalemate?"

I knew that we had tied, and quickly agreed. "Stalemate."

**Percy POV:**

Artemis was still on the ground from our battle, so I stuck out my hand, wanting to help her up. To my surprise, she accepted and grabbed onto my hand and I helped her up.

Most of the hunters had left, after seeing the conclusion of the battle. I'm betting they weren't too happy that I managed to tie with Artemis in a battle. However, some still lingered around us, wanting to see Artemis's reaction to not winning. So, Artemis said, "Get to work, girls. Its almost noon." The last few hunters had no choice but to go and do their jobs.

"So…" I began awkwardly, "what did you think of my battle skills?"

"Your battle well," Artemis said simply.

"Gee, thanks. I couldn't have figured that out without you beating me up," I said sarcastically.

"Stop whining," Artemis retorted. "Your lucky I'm even complementing, considering I would kill most other men that even tried to talk to me."

I smiled. "But seriously, you don't even want to talk about the battle? Maybe I'll even tell you some things about my past."

"Cocky, aren't we? What makes you think I want to know about your past?" Artemis retorted.

I feigned a hurt look. "Well, you did make me promise you to tell you about my past."

She growled. "Fine, meet me in my tent in five minutes."

I took advantage of the little time I had and went to my tent to change into cleaner clothes and to heal myself a little. I chose another black shirt and black jeans, and put my hooded cape back on. When I was done, I walked into Artemis's tent.

Inside the tent was a bunch of animal skins and other products made with animals. I could only imagine the expression of an animal rights activist if he or she had walked into Artemis's tent. Needless to say, there were a lot (emphasis on "a lot") of animal skins and such in there. Artemis was sitting in a couch draped with a leopard skin. She gestured for me to sit down, so a chose a simple, wooded chair. She looked at me expectantly, as if she wanted me to start of the conversation.

I sighed. "Well, how did you think I did? I can I have some details this time?"

"Wow. Someone's very stubborn," Artemis said. "Like I already told you, you're a good fighter. However, you shouldn't just rely on your strength in a fight."

"Easy for you to say," I retorted. "Your easily one of the fastest fighters in this world."

"True. But you need to improve on your speed, if you want to be a good Guardian," Artemis told me. "So I devised I plan to increase you speed when fighting," she finished happily. "You can start tomorrow."

I groaned. This training regime was going to be pure Hades. But I knew there was no point in fighting her. "Fine."

"Now its my turn to ask you a question," Artemis stated. "What did you think of my fighting skills."

"Easy," I replied. "You're the hardest opponent I've ever faced in battle. I couldn't see any flaws in your fighting technique. You're a master a both close and ranged combat." 

Artemis flashed me one of her rare smiles. "Thanks, Percy, that means a lot to me, even if you are a male."

I snorted. "Way to kill a compliment."

"Whatever," Artemis replied. "Also, why did you close your eyes when I sped up and charged at you?"

"Simple," I answered. "You were going to fast for me to track you using my eyes. So I used your shadow and the shadows around you to track you. It's kind of like echolocation in bats."

"Interesting," Artemis murmured, half to herself. "Well, I have one more question. Why did you choose such an unorthodox strategy to end the battle?"

I couldn't help myself and blushed. "Umm… I tripped on a rock."

Artemis started to snort. "You mean you beat me because you tripped on a rock and accidentally tackled me?"

"Hey!" I protested. "Although the rock helped, most of the battle was still my skill."

"Yeah, sure," Artemis retorted. "Anyways, can I start asking questions about your past now?" I nodded. Just as Artemis was about to say something, a loud flash cut her off.

Hermes flashed in, wearing a mailman uniform. "Hey Artemis, Zeus called a meeting. Oh, and he said to bring Percy with you." He looked around I finally noticed I was in the room. "Hey, Percy, what are you doing here with Artemis? Nothing shady, I hope," he said, grinning.

Artemis cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me, Hermes. Are you implying something?"

Hermes paled a bit, and said, "Of course not. Please don't kill me."

Artemis snorted. "Leave." Whit that, Hermes flashed our of Artemis's tent. She looked at me. "Ready to leave?" she asked.

I nodded in response. Before flashing out, Artemis said to me, "Don't think this conversation is over."

I sighed. I was hoping that Artemis would forget about asking me about my past. _No such luck_, I thought, as I flashed to the Olympian throne room, where the meeting would take place.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Yeah, I know, kind of a filler chapter. Sorry. Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews. Favorite and follow if you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been busy with schoolwork. Also, I think I've been using Percy's POV way too much, so this entire chapter is Artemis's POV. Anyways, new chapter. Yay! Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**Recap:**

Hermes flashed in, wearing a mailman uniform. "Hey Artemis, Zeus called a meeting. Oh, and he said to bring Percy with you." He looked around I finally noticed I was in the room. "Hey, Percy, what are you doing here with Artemis? Nothing shady, I hope," he said, grinning.

Artemis cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me, Hermes. Are you implying something?"

Hermes paled a bit, and said, "Of course not. Please don't kill me."

Artemis snorted. "Leave." With that, Hermes flashed our of Artemis's tent. She looked at me. "Ready to leave?" she asked.

I nodded in response. Before flashing out, Artemis said to me, "Don't think this conversation is over."

I sighed. I was hoping that Artemis would forget about asking me about my past. _No such luck_, I thought, as I flashed to the Olympian throne room, where the meeting would take place.

**Artemis POV:**

I thought back to what Hermes had said a few moments ago, and a blush instantly rose to my face. _How dare he imply something like that!_ I thought furiously. I had half a mind to go up to him and beat him up for saying something like that. Just because I had let Percy into my tent didn't mean anything. Needless to say, I was furious at Hermes.

After my blush went down, I walked into the throne room. It was the same old usual. Hermes wasn't here yet, probably being kept up by work. Demeter and Hades (who was here for some reason) were arguing as well, while Poseidon and Zeus were glaring at each other for who knows what. Apollo had his ear buds plugged in, oblivious to all the things happening around him, while Athena and Ares were arguing about the most effective war tactics. Finally, Aphrodite was staring dreamily at Ares, while Hephaestus glared at her for doing this. And, Hestia was, of course, tending the hearth, looking sadly at her arguing family.

I walked into the middle of the throne room, and then tool my seat on my throne. Percy followed in right after me, summoning a chair to sit on in next to my throne.

I glared at him. "What do you think your doing?"

Just to anger me, he replied dumbly, saying: "Sitting, why?"

I continued to glare daggers at him. "I mean, why are you next to _my _throne? Gods forbid that the other Olympians would think that were getting along."

He feigned a hurt look. "Aww, Arty, I thought we were friends," he whined.

My eye narrowed even more. "_Arty_! What's that supposed to mean? And you know that I don't like males!"

He grinned, looking ecstatic that he was getting under my skin. "Yeah, I decided to give you a nickname. Plus, I'm sitting next to you, as it's my responsibility as Guardian."

"So fine, you have to sit next to me. But why the nick name. Were barely acquaintances, much less friends," I exclaimed.

"Nah. I think were friends. Were going to have to get along anyways, if I have to be Guardian of the Hunt," he retorted.

I gritted my teeth, knowing that this was getting nowhere. "Fine," I huffed.

Finally, Hermes flashed in, and sat in his throne. Zeus noticed, and said, "Everyone is here. The meeting has started." To make sure everyone was paying attention, Zeus slammed his master bolt against the ground, causing a loud BOOM of thunder to ring out and get everyone's attention. "Thank you."

Zeus then stood up and started to talk. "It has recently come to our attention that the monster Lamia had returned to our world. Apparently, it she has been sighted around the West Coast. She is a huge danger, to demigods and mortals alike, and must be dealt with swiftly. Therefore, we have assigned Artemis this new Hunt, as long as she agrees," Zeus finished, looking at Artemis.

Artemis simply gave a nodded, and then said, "Very well, however, I do not know what kind of monster this 'Lamia' is."

Zeus promptly face-palmed himself. "Of course. Lamia was a monster from before you were birth; she was killed long before you existed. She is a monster that seduces men and then eats her babies," Zeus simply stated.

A look of revulsion crossed Artemis's face. "So, she one of the most vile women to walk this planet."

Percy snorted. "I don't really think she can be considered a 'woman', since she is a monster, after all."

I blushed at his correcting me. "I don't need your help, Percy."

He had a carefree look on his face. "Whatever, Arty."

I blushed even further at this statement, and the Hermes and Apollo even chuckled at this. I shot them a glare that said: _I'll kill you if you don't shut up_, and their chuckling quickly came to an abrupt stop. "I'll deal with you later, Percy."

Percy's face paled, and I smiled at his fear of me. _At least he's still scared of me_, I thought.

"So anyways, before I was rudely interrupted," I said, shooting a glare at Percy, "I said I will hunt down Lamia. Is there anything else I should know about her?"

Athena quickly stood up. "As you already know, she seduces men, and then kills them afterward, as well as eats her own children. She is also able to detect a god's or goddess's presence, so you will have to suppress you powers when you are near her. She is a master of disguise and deception. Finally, she is also a very formidable enemy at close combat." As Athena finished, she sat back down on her throne.

I nodded, and said, "Very well. I accept."

Zeus nodded, sitting on his throne. "Very well. Percy shall accompany you." Before I even had a moment to protest, Zeus slammed his master bolt on the ground, signifying the end of the meeting. All the Olympians as well as Hades flashed out, save Hestia. I glared at Percy, who looked back at me sheepishly.

**A/N: So, how was it? Good, bad? Tell me in the reviews. And, like always, of you enjoyed this chapter, review/favorite/follow. Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry if you guys had to wait a little longer for this update. I've been on vacation, and I haven't had much time to update my stories. Plus, I've been playing Counter Strike: GO way to much.**

**Previously:**

"So anyways, before I was rudely interrupted," I said, shooting a glare at Percy, "I said I will hunt down Lamia. Is there anything else I should know about her?"

Athena quickly stood up. "As you already know, she seduces men, and then kills them afterward, as well as eats her own children. She is also able to detect a god's or goddess's presence, so you will have to suppress you powers when you are near her. She is a master of disguise and deception. Finally, she is also a very formidable enemy at close combat." As Athena finished, she sat back down on her throne.

I nodded, and said, "Very well. I accept."

Zeus nodded, sitting on his throne. "Very well. Percy shall accompany you." Before I even had a moment to protest, Zeus slammed his master bolt on the ground, signifying the end of the meeting. All the Olympians as well as Hades flashed out, save Hestia. I glared at Percy, who looked back at me sheepishly.

**Percy POV:**

When I saw Artemis glaring at me, I knew that I was screwed. I mean, she isn't exactly know for her mercy, especially toward the male population. I sincerely hoped that she wouldn't decide to add to the jackalope population.

"Why were you being stupid today?" Artemis snarled.

I decided to play it innocent. "I have no idea what you're-"

Artemis quickly cut me off. "You know exactly what I mean. Why did you try to embarrass me in front of the entire Council?"

At least I tried. "I'm…sorry?"

"Sorry!" Artemis yelled. "You embarrassed me in front of all the Olympians and all you have to say for yourself is sorry?"

"Umm…" was my intelligent response. "It won't happen again?"

"You better hope not," Artemis snarled. "Because I assure you, it won't be good for your _health_."

I involuntarily shuddered at the underlying meaning of that. "So, when are we going to start looking for Lami-"

I stopped when I saw the glare that Artemis sent me. Whoops, bad move.

"I still have no idea why Zeus wanted you to accompany me. The hunters and I are more than enough to kill a monster, even one as dangerous as Lamia," Artemis said, still glaring at me.

"Extra protection never hurts," I said.

Artemis snorted. "Yeah, because I _certainly_ need a man to help, when I've been doing fine for thousands of years."

I tried to reason with her again, since the last thing I wanted was to be stuck somewhere while the hunters got all the fun of hunting down a monster. "It's better to be proactive than reactive."

Artemis looked at me weirdly. "Maybe you do have some sort of brain in that thick male skull of yours." Before I even had a chance to protest, Artemis flashed away in burst of bright silver light, most likely back to the hunter's camp.

I sighed, and then decided to teleport back to the camp too.

**Artemis POV:**

Even though I had (sorta) forgiven Percy, I was still mad at Percy. I mean, not only did he embarrass me, but he also did it in front of the entire Council. But, I have to say, I am pretty happy that I managed to get in the last word during our small argument.

Now I had to prepare for the actual hunt. I called Zoe over and started to give her instructions.

"Zoe, Zeus has assigned us to hunt down Lamia. So you have to start getting the rest of the hunters together to move camp. Now I have to go my tent and start planning."

Zoe nodded in response, and started calling out various instructions to the hunters as I walked towards my tent.

However, as I neared my tent, I sense that someone was already inside. Not wanting to alert them, I slipped out my daggers from their sheathes silently stalked into my tent. Inside I saw a person wearing a hooded cape that was pitch black. I decided to end this quickly and tossed one of my daggers straight at his head. To my surprise, this mystery person simply dodged the knife and caught it right as it moved past his ear. Said person turned around, and I easily recognized the sea-green eyes and messy, raven black hair.

"Percy?" I gasped, surprised that he was in my tent. Then my surprise quickly turned into anger. "What do you think you're doing, in _my_ tent?" I asked quietly, my tone dark and ominous.

Percy looked slightly scared as he replied, "I was waiting for you."

"How dare you enter my tent without my permission? What if I was changing?" I snarled.

However, Percy had the nerve to chuckle. "Why would you be changing at a time like this?"

He got me at that. "I don't know! But it's a possibility," was my weak response. "And you better not do something like this again, or else…" I said, letting my threat hang in the air.

I noticed that Percy paled slightly, and he quickly nodded, agreeing with me.

"Now why where you waiting for me?" I asked, quickly getting down to business.

"I wanted to help you plan," was Percy's simple response.

"Why would I need you help? You haven't shown yourself to be incredibly intelligent, considering you thought it would be okay to enter my tent without my permission."

Percy just snorted. "I wasn't made God of Assassinations for nothing. It does take planning to complete an assassination, you know."

"You know what, fine. We're not getting anywhere by fighting. Now sit down," I said, gesturing to a chair across from the table I was sitting at.

Percy had a satisfied look on his face as he sat down. I sighed internally, thinking: _All males are the same_.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Tell me in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about not updating for so long. I had just gotten CS: GO and I got addicted to it. LOL. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**Recap:**

"Now why where you waiting for me?" I asked, quickly getting down to business.

"I wanted to help you plan," was Percy's simple response.

"Why would I need you help? You haven't shown yourself to be incredibly intelligent, considering you thought it would be okay to enter my tent without my permission."

Percy just snorted. "I wasn't made God of Assassinations for nothing. It does take planning to complete an assassination, you know."

"You know what, fine. We're not getting anywhere by fighting. Now sit down," I said, gesturing to a chair across from the table I was sitting at.

Percy had a satisfied look on his face as he sat down. I sighed internally, thinking: _All males are the same_.

**Percy POV**

After Artemis let me stay behind to help her plan, I was really happy. There were two reason for this. A) I had just won an argument against a goddess who hated all men, and B) I could finally prove to the hunt that I was useful, and wasn't just another "useless, arrogant male". Anyways, as I was thinking along these lines, Artemis decided to ask me a question.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" she questioned.

Of course, I hadn't heard her question, since I was still mentally congratulating myself for my victory against Artemis, so my very intelligent response was, "Huh?"

Artemis sighed. "You know, if you're going to help me, it might be useful if you _actually listened_!"

Of course, Artemis was still kind of peeved about the whole situation of losing an argument to me, so I knew better than to come up with a sarcastic retort. "Oh, sorry," was my sincere reply.

Artemis sighed again. "Well, any bright ideas?"

I thought for a few moments. "Okay, so the first thing we need to do is actually find where Lamia is." Artemis's only response to this statement was a snort. I decided to ignore this, and continue on. "And, when we locate her, we need to make sure to hide our power signatures so she won't know we're coming." At this, Artemis nodded. "Then, will need to corner her, and make sure that we surround her by the other hunters.

Artemis finally spoke. "That's actually not too bad of a plan. But, you forgot one important thing."

I scowled. "And what would that be?"

"Simple. We need bait," Artemis answered.

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, we're going to need to use a male. That's the only way to bait Lamia. And, I don't want to involve any demigod or mortal, since it's too dangerous. So, I'll be the bait."

Artemis looked shocked for a second, but quickly recovered. "I don't think so, you might fall under Lamia's influence. Her magic and abilities are powerful enough to affect most gods."

I snorted. "I'll think I'll be fine."

Artemis relented. "Fine. You can be the bait. But if you screw up, you're the one that's in trouble, understand?"

I paled just slightly, and nodded. "Fair enough."

Artemis started to speak again. "Ok, now do you have any ideas on how we're going to get Lamia's location?"

"Why am I doing all the thinking? Shouldn't you be helping?"

Artemis smirked at me. "Well, since you are so 'qualified' to plan these things, I think this would be a good time to let you use your 'expertise'".

I scowled at her. "Fine!" I replied, sort of childly. I thought for a little while, but couldn't think of anything. "Umm, I'm not really sure how we're going to find her."

Artemis chuckled. "But _I _know how're we're getting this information."

"Oh really. How?"

"Easy. We can ask the Amazons."

"Wait, isn't that some mortal company?" I asked.

"No, that's just a facade. Amazon is run by the Amazons, from ancient times. Anyways, the Amazons have been know to hunt down rare animals. Plus, they are very spread out, and have a lot of contacts in many places."

I nodded. "Okay, that sounds like a plan."

"Well, I'm glad you agree. Because, you have to go there and ask them."

I stared at her. "What do you mean, 'you have to go there and ask them'?"

Artemis responded. "Well, the Amazon headquarters is in Seattle. If you flash there using your godly powers, you might alert Lamia. So, you have to flash somewhere close enough to make it there is time, but far away enough so Lamia won't be able to sense you."

"Well, why can't you do it?"

Artemis snorted. "Well, if you want to hang around with a bunch of man haters for a week while we move west, that's your choice."

I quickly took back my previous answer. "I mean, I'd be happy to contact the Amazons."

Artemis smiled, somewhat sarcastically, at me. "Good. I'm glad you can see things my way. Here's the address of the Amazon's headquarters. I would recommend teleporting to North Dakota, and the taking a bus the rest of the way. Make sure to suppress your powers once you get closer to the west coast.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll get ready and go in ten minutes."

**A/N: So, that's the chapter. Yeah, I know, it's kinda short. But I wanted to get out this update to you guys as soon as possible. Read, review, favorite, etc. Thanks!**


End file.
